To Test My Capacity
by corendel
Summary: Harry Potter was born a twin, and his brother was named a savior. Now, he has a final fight against Voldemort. Not for the world, not for his family, but just to see if he can.


**To Test My Capacity**

Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the modern age, strolled down a set of white corridors. Lily Potter was about to give birth to twins. Having heard a recent prophecy from Sibyll Trelawny, he was positive it was either referring to the soon to be born Longbottom child, or what he thought saw the Potter child. Now children.

The soon to be Potter mother, on the other hand, was not thinking about prophecies. She was not contemplating the different levels of magical bindings between fraternal and identical twins, and how certain predictions could change based on which her children were. All she was thinking about was the incredible amount of pain she was currently in.

Reaching his destination, Dumbledore quickly disillusioned himself. Silently creeping into the delivery room, he began the preparations he would need to determine who was to be their savior. He felt slightly guilty doing this, intruding on such a private moment, but if it was one flaw Albus Dumbledore had, it was his need to know. Tracing runes in the air, the aging wizard set aside any doubts, and prepared to measure the size of the newborns' magical cores.

That night, two boys were born. The first, Harry James Potter, was exactly at sunset, 7:53 PM. The second, Andrew Sirius Potter, was at 11:59 PM.

That night, Albus Dumbledore made his first mistake.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A little over a year later, the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter's house. James Potter made a valiant effort to defend his family, but as so many others, he too fell to the wand of Voldemort.

Lily Potter was already in her children's nursery when the attack began. Quickly shutting the door and throwing as many locking and barrier spells as she knew at it, she gathered her children and raced to the window, hoping for a possible escape. That proved to be impossible, as the room's door was quickly blasted inwards by the sheer force of Voldemort's power.

Knocked off her feet, her children fell from her arms. Quickly scooping up Andrew she tried to shield his small body with her own, while she franticly looked around for her other son.

Harry Potter was found near the room's small dresser, reaching for the translucent blanket on top. Well, his small mind thought it was a blanket, anyways. All he knew was that when his father put it on him, he disappeared, and that was what his panicked mind was telling him to do right now. With a strong tug he managed to pull the blanket down, falling on his backside with the invisibility cloak covering the bottom half of him.

"Lily Potter, it seems this is the end for you," spoke the Dark Lord in a raspy voice. "No, I suppose I can't kill you after all. Lord Voldemort keeps his promises, and I did promise you to one of my most faithful followers. It is only because of him I'm here tonight."

"P … Pe … Peter!" Lily stammered.

"The rat? Well, I will admit, he expedited the process of finding you. But no, the reason I am here is to ensure my eventual rule of England will never be challenged. I believe you know what I am referring to?"

Realizing that a Death Eater had overheard the prophecy Dumbledore told them about and informed Voldemort, Lily began to panic. "No! Please! Kill me! Kill me instead! Please!"

"Sorry, my dear. Goodnight." And with a quick stunner, Lily Potter lost consciousness.

Moving aside her body he spotted the small child who could possibly lead to his downfall. Glancing around the room, he quickly found his twin, trying to disappear under an invisibility cloak.

"Clever boy. Hmmm, you have earned the honor of being first." Pointing slightly below what appeared to be the child's floating head, he fired the most deadly curse known to wizard kind. The first part finished, he turned around to kill the other child as well when the room was bathed in a dark green light.

Floating slightly above where the boy's chest should be was a mass of swirling energy, the color of the Avada Kadavra, sparking in anger. The Dark Lord only had time to widen his eyes in astonishment before a lance of green energy moved towards him, destroying his body in an instant.

The energy continued to discharge around the room, destroying cribs, lamps, and everything else. A single arc of the magic streaked towards Andrew Potter, curving around his forehead before dissipating into the ground. He cried out in pain before falling unconscious.

Harry Potter looked as his unmoving mother and brother. He was scared, and wanted to be comforted. Trying to move he suddenly felt himself incredibly tired. Closing his eyes, he was soon fast asleep.

An hour later, Albus Dumbledore entered the Potter home. Upon realizing that Lily and her children were still alive, he knew it was one of the two boys who would save the Wizarding World. Feeling a touch of Dark Magic coming from Andrew, he was not surprised when he saw a scar in the winding shape of an 'S' on the boy's forehead.

That night, Albus Dumbledore made his second mistake. He missed the lightning bolt shaped mark on Harry's chest.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Lily Potter tried, she really did. She made an effort to be a good mother to both her children. But sometimes, it was just so hard.

Harry was the spitting image of his father, except for her green eyes. Andrew was the exact opposite. He had her red hair and his father's brown eyes. Harry was quiet and even tempered, much like she was as a child. Andrew took after his father, causing as much trouble as humanly possible.

It took a lot more work to take of Andrew than Harry. And besides, Harry seemed to be fairly self-sufficient, while Andrew almost needed to be waited on hand and foot. And the way Harry looked, so much like a miniaturized version of James, it was almost painful for her to look at him.

By the time he was seven, Harry Potter was used to making his own meals. By the time he was eight, he was used to doing his own laundry. When he came out of his room for his ninth birthday, he wasn't that surprised when there was only one cake, and it said Andrew's name on it.

When it came time for Hogwarts, Lily was astonished that one of her children was sorted into Slytherin. Harry wasn't.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

On the night before the first day of school, Harry stole his brother's invisibility cloak. Lily had given his younger twin the cloak several nights before, knowing he would need it, taking after his father so much in personality.

But Harry knew the cloak belonged to him. He felt so good wearing it, as if nothing could ever hurt him. He kept the cloak in his school trunk, behind a secret compartment he built into it, where his mother would never find it.

Andrew got one of his rare lectures for "misplacing" the valuable cloak. Harry smiled that night.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

During Harry's second year of school students were falling victim to a mysterious form of prettification. Also, Harry began to hear voices. It was only after a rather amusing dueling demonstration in which his brother was almost bitten that he realized it was snakes he was hearing. He was a parselmouth.

Harry conjured his own snake, and instructed to find its fellows. Disillusioning it and following it around the castle, he was slightly uncomfortable when he realized he was in a girl's bathroom.

Wondering why his conjuration led him to a bathroom of all places, he quickly got his answer when he saw the serpent curled up in of the sink basins. Its faucet didn't work, and he understood when he realized the sinks handles had snake carvings engraved on them. This was the entrance to the legendary Chamber the Secrets.

The entrance to Salazar's secret, in a girl's bathroom. Slytherin was either far more cunning that even the history books ever recorded, or he was a gigantic pervert. Knowing that records showed the Founder having two wives and a handful of consorts, Harry was willing to bet the second.

Hissing "Open," the young Potter quickly descended down the staircase that appeared. Exiting into a large, dark room, meeting the glowing eyes of basilisk came as quite a shock to him. Thankfully, a parseltongue is apparently immune to the killing gaze of the king of serpents.

Avoiding the basilisk, who seemed entirely content to simply stare at him, he wandered about the chamber. Finding a giant statue of Salazar Slytherin against the far wall, he noticed a small snake symbol engraved towards its bottom. Hissing "Open" once again, a door appeared.

Apparently, there was a secret chamber in the Chamber of Secrets.

It appeared to be a study of some sort, but what really drew Harry's attention was a small shelf tucked into one of the corners of the room. Or more specifically, a ring that was on the shelf. Unable to stop himself, he reached out to hold it, and quickly placed it on a finger. It seemed to adjust its size to be an exact fit for his finger, but what really amazed him, what made him stop all rational though for that moment, was that now that he was wearing the ring he felt exactly like he did when he had his invisibility cloak on.

He felt … perfect.

Sometime during his sixth year, Harry noticed he got that same feeling around Dumbledore. One day during Harry's seventh year, Dumbledore woke up one morning to find his wand missing.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Four Years Later ….

Twirling the Elder Wand between his fingers, Harry Potter approached a fallen Voldemort. His followers dead, the Dark Lord now laid on the floor, with a substantial amount of his left side missing.

"How Potter? How did you do this? You destroyed every single one of my followers, I can no longer feel my Horcruxes, and even myself; you even managed to beat myself."

"Tell me, Riddle, have you ever heard the legend of the Deathly Hollows? Don't speak, I already know the answer is yes. You researched them on your quest for immortality. Does this look familiar?"

Harry twisted his hand so Voldemort could see the ring the Resurrection Stone was embedded in. "My … my ring?"

"Mine now. You aren't the only parselmouth in Britain, nor are you the only one to find the Chamber of Secrets."

"The … the cloak!"

"Yes, that night. When you fired the Death Curse, you hit the cloak. Death's Cloak of Invisibility. That was what saved me … what destroyed you. The Deathly Hallows are real. I am their master."

"The cloak, the stone," gurgled Voldemort, "What about the sword?"

"The word _sword_ is more loosely translated as _weapon_. Death's Sword is a wand. Then again," running his hand along the length of the Elder Wand, Harry watched as it enlarged to an ornate broadsword, "I suppose it is a sword in a literal sense as well."

"What will you do now, Potter, now that you have defeated me? You have the same distaste for the Wizarding World I do. You surpassed their pathetic boundaries long ago."

"Take over the world? Is that what you're asking Tom? I could do it, certainly. I single handily destroyed you and your entire organization. But I'm not a big fan of paperwork."

"W … What?"

"It was never about taking over the world, Tom. It was about testing limits, breaking barriers. It was about knowing I could if I wanted to, and about you knowing you couldn't. It was a test of my capacity, and yours. I passed, and you failed.

"I'm going to leave you here Tom, and I'm going to go away. I've proved myself, and I've done what I've set out to accomplish. If you manage to survive your … unfortunate … current condition, well, I could really care less about anything in Britain.

"Just remember, for the rest of your existence, you are only alive because I spared you." And with, Harry Potter walked outside of the Wizarding World, never to be seen again.


End file.
